


A New Form Of Stable

by DuckFlyingInSpace



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Roman Sanders is mentioned - Freeform, Sort Of, spoilers for the new episode, takes place directly after Putting Others First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFlyingInSpace/pseuds/DuckFlyingInSpace
Summary: Spoilers for Putting Others First!After revealing his name to the other sides, Deceit/Janus feels guilty. He decides to look for the side most wouldn’t look to for comfort.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	A New Form Of Stable

Janus sat in the dark sides commons among a pile of blankets. He pondered the entirety of everything that had taken place in the past couple of hours. Everything had changed and he couldn’t control any of it. His eyes fell down to his gloved hands and the memory of him revealing his name came back to the forefront of his mind.

_“My name is Janus.”_

_“Janus!? What are you a middle school librarian? It’s a stupid name.”_

_”Oh Roman, thank god you don’t have a mustache. Otherwise between you and Remus, I wouldn’t know who the evil twin is.”_

Bringing the conversation back to light hurt once more. Of course he could have handled the situation with more tact but he had just revealed his name. All of the sides knew how vulnerable one felt in the situation and so he lashed out. Although he found himself somewhat justified, he knew that what he said had taken things to far. The look on Roman’s face still caused guilt to gnaw away in his stomach all the same. Janus had hoped to find Remus when he returned but there was no sight or sound of the other man. That was curious since it was difficult to get Remus to be quiet in any situation. For him to be quiet on his own only spells disaster.

  
Janus left the comfort and warmth of his blanket pile to go find the dark half of creativity. Although his ideas were not always friendly, Remus was most definitely welcoming. The two had been close for years, especially following Anxiety’s acceptance. Their trio had become a duo and the two were resolute to hold tightly to the other. As Janus approached Remus’s door he hesitantly held up a hand to knock. Three raps against the green wooden door sounded out through the hallway. He waited a minute and knocked again after not getting an answer.

  
When the door swung open Remus appeared to have been previously sleeping. He was not in his normal attire but simply sweatpants and a t-shirt. Janus acknowledged with a small smile that it was the shirt he had gotten Remus for Christmas that year. He didn’t want to think about what the red stains Remus had managed to get on his sweatpants were. That could be questioned at a different time.

“Hey, Janus. Do you need anything?” Remus looked surprised to see him. “I thought you guys were doing the whole argument thing today.”

“We were but it’s done with now,” Janus began. “They know my name Re. I hadn’t planned for them to find out for a long while.”

“How did they react?” Remus asked as he ushered the other side to enter his room.

“Roman made fun of it and then I lashed out at him in response,” Janus stated as he shifted his feet uncomfortably. “Patton went to comfort Roman after today’s conversation since he ducked out early. Everything just feels so wrong, Remus. They’ve given me a seat at the table and Thomas is listening to me but nothing feels stable anymore.”

Janus felt arms wrap around his torso and he couldn’t help but lean into the grasp. This was the comfort he needed and he hadn’t even realized it. Tears were slightly pooling in his eyes and he blinked quickly to try and remove them. His persona was built on being strong, he had so many walls up to keep up his facade.

“I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere,” Remus stated quietly.

Janus felt the tears that had been collecting fall. Remus was still here when everything felt like it was falling apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post on the archive and I also have this posted on my tumblr @duck-flying-in-space


End file.
